The invention relates to a door and/or window stopper.
A door and/or window stopper is known from EP 2 069 598 B1, which has an outer contour tapering at least toward a tip and which preferably includes an inner cavity that essentially corresponds to the outer contour. The stopper comprises an outer part made of rubber or a flexible rubber-like thermoplastic material having a relatively high friction coefficient and an inner part that is enclosed by the outer part and has increased flexural rigidity as compared to the outer part. The stopper further has two arms converging toward the above-mentioned tip, which are connected to each other in the region of the tip. At least one of these arms of the inner part has decreasing wall thicknesses toward the tip, so that the wall thickness of the inner part and/or of the arm thereof there is greater than in an end region in which the arms are connected to each other. This door and/or window stopper has been tried and tested for many applications. However, if the distances or gaps between doors or windows and the floor or a frame are relatively large when these are open, difficulties with handling the known stopper may arise. In principle, the stopper could be dimensioned larger, but this would increase the production complexity and material expenditure. In addition, the weight, and thus the handling, would be disadvantageously influenced.